Clare's Spring Semester Has Started
by ladylo87
Summary: This story is told by Clare's point of view and it focuses on her and Eli's relationship. It starts off when Degrassi starts its Spring Semester with its new changes.   I own no rights to the characters, and the story line is from my own predictions.
1. Chapter 1

_GREAT!_ new semester, I just hope it goes by smoothly. Well I'm not saying that last semester was all bad, their were definitely some good: like finally getting 20/20 vision, making Jenna feel stupid about my non existent boob job, and I guess you can say Ms. Dawes partnering me with a "wordy" English partner was also part of the good. Of course I liked Eli, a little too much, but I didn't like the side of him who wanted to fight his own battles, which goes under the category of not so good of events that happened fall semester.

I wake up to three text messages from Eli,

"_Polo's and I don't go well"_ _6:30am_

"_How are you liking the purple?" 6:36am_

"_Taking it your ignoring me, and I'm assuming you don't want a ride" 7:00am_

Does he not understand that his action's is what caused this horrific change? uniforms! new rules and regulations! We discussed the whole situation that happened on Vegas night and the actions that lead to that eventful night during break. It took me sometime, well three days to think while I was at my grandmas, and it was hard to stay away from him, to not talk to him, so of course I had to forgive him. But the consequences are effective today, and right now I am not too happy about it, I had to give him a hard time.

_**1 week and a half before**_

When we got the manila envelope in the mail addressed ATTN: MR. AND MRS. EDWARDS, It included a detailed letter about the infamous event of Vegas night and the school boards decision to take serious action at Degrassi. With it, it included a navy blue spiral handbook with Degrassi's blue and yellow crest on the front, at the bottom in big bold letters curved the word DEGRASSI HANDBOOK explaining the new school rules and policies, an ID badge with a date to go in to take my ID picture, and instructions on how to order my new school uniform online.

So this was the consequence that Mr. Simpson warned us about. I skimmed through the handbook:

1. _"No public displays of affection"_

_2. "Students not allowed to be in classrooms by themselves unattended"_

_Great, can't wait!_ I thought.

_**Present**_

My mom ironed my new purple polo that had the yellow embroidery at the top right corner that said _Degrassi_**, **along with my new khaki pants. I put them on, tucked the polo into my pants, crinkled my hair and added a bow just to make it look better. Once I was done getting ready, I walked down the stairs with my mom gushing and commenting on the new Degrassi look

"_Aww honey you look adorable, very preppy"_

"_Uhh thanks mom, I guess"_

"_What's wrong honey, you used to wear your private school uniform to Degrassi your freshman year."_

"_Yeah mom, but that was my choice, I am being forced to wear this"_

"_Well make the best out of it, - your tuperware of celery and carrots are on the counter, ohhhh and honey, I can't drive you to school so your going have to take the bus"_

"_That's fine, bye mom ill see you later"_

As the bus approaches to my second semester of my sophomore year all I can see is yellow (freshmen), purple (my fellow sophomores) red (juniors) and blue (for seniors) polo's entering Degrassi. As I walk out of the school bus I see Morty in the parking lot, Eli is already here, I thought.

I hear Ali's voice, she was walking right behind me

"_Greatttt, I guess only good side about this, I don't have to go through the hassle of changing wardrobes"_

"_Well at least you see the positive in something, you ready to walk in?"_

"_You know I thought about it long and hard, and no second string QB is going to ruin this semester, I'm over him he totally didn't deserve me, lets make our last semester of being sophomores terrific and new goal for this semester, getting asked to the prom! Well for you it's in the bag"_

_"Well if he even wants to go"_

"_Clare, you're dating a junior, it's a cardinal rule, you must force him to go"_

As we walked in we hit a bit of a traffic line, what was this? I looked over people's shoulders _Metal Detectors? Searches? Security?___we were not warned about this.

"_Were in a police station!" _is all I could say. As we were closer to go through the metal detectors, the security guard approached me

"_ID badge please" _I showed it to him_, " okay thank you, now open your hand bag" _I opened my bag and he fully inspected every nook and cranny_, "okay your good"_

As I walked passed the detectors I hear Ali

"_Are you serious? You're taking my nail file? My tweezers?" _she sounded irritated and upset

"_What happened?"_ I asked

"_I had my tweezers and nail file confiscated because they are potential weapons! This is ridiculous, those were good tweezers"_

As we walked down the hallway, Jenna, with her baby bump now showing, was approaching us.

"_Can you believe all this? How long do you think this will go on for?"_

Ali quickly replied _"As long as Mrs. Torres is on the school board, forever, - well Clare I will see you in home room, lets go Jenna, Biology awaits us, one class I don't have to worry Drew being in, then again he does have a peanut for a brain"_

"_Bye guys"_

I walked down the hallway saw a mob of yellow polo's and then I spotted a tall skinny kid with maple brown hair wearing a purple polo standing next to my locker

"_Adam? No beanie? Well this is different"_

"_Yeah I know, no hats allowed, part of the new dress code"_

Then a voice with a sarcastic tone interrupted

"_And no black guy liner, how am I ever going to get through the day?"_

He caught me off guard, but I was extremely happy to hear his voice - my conscious kicked in _Your suppose to give him a hard time!-_ I turned around, he looked adorable in that red polo,- _Give him a hard time!-_ he looked so clean cut but there was still mystery in him. That's what I loved the most about him, even without the black attire, he still had that dark mysterious look. As I stared at him he looked into my eyes his eyes wandered to my lips and he leaned over to kiss me -_Vegas night!- What Vegas night? - _. I couldn't resist I kissed back - _Noooo! Rules, Regulations! We Can't -_ I quickly pushed him away-.

I gasped for air and let out a light sigh and as I found the words to say _"Eli, No PDA" _then I pointed to the Rules and Regulations poster.

"_Damnit, great now I can't even kiss my girlfriend! - Well can we talk about you not texting me back this morning. I thought you had forgiven me, I promised you that I am done with having tricks up my sleeves and fighting my own battles"_

"_I know, but as I woke up this morning I realized the long term affects that you partially caused started today, and reading your messages just made me upset, but I'm over it now"_

"_I can tell by your kiss. But remember Clare don't blame it all on me, like the NO PDA rule, thank our President and his leading lady Holly J."_

"_Is that all that you are upset about?" _I chuckled "_I know that, but I hate the fact that we played a role in it too"_

"_Okay, yes but can we put it behind us, we can't turn back time"_

I know Eli was right, but the outcome of that night was just too much. Fitz was psycho for bringing a knife and pretending to stab Eli, even though his intention was just to give him a good scare. I'm glad he got expelled and on probation for the stupid stunt he pulled. Then a voice interrupted my thought, a voice I completely forgot was here, it was Adam

"_You guys, can we go to class now, we don't want to be late for another semester of English with Ms. Dawes"_

Eli tried to hold my hand but I had to push it away, he looked at me and smiled his crooked smile, then he walked right beside me gradually grazing my hand with his, to class, with Adam, following right behind us. As we walked into Ms. Dawes classroom we automatically chose the same seats as last semester.

"_Welcome back everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas break. I hope this will be a great semester even though there are some drastic changes in our hallways."_

Then a voice interrupted Ms. Dawes, a voice that I recognized

"_Oops, sorry I'm late, Simpson suggest I transfer into an advanced English class"_

"_That's okay K.C., take a seat next to Ms. Edwards"_

Great K.C. is in this English class, just wonderful, couldn't he just stay in 10th grade honors? Right when he sat next to me he half smiled at me, like it was awkward for him too. A whole semester with K.C. sitting right next to me, next thing you know Ms. Dawes will suggest we be English partners. _Clare don't jinx yourself, knock on wood!_

Eli turned his head to look at Adam, most likely giving the "guy look" of _are you serious? Clare's ex-boyfriend in the same class sitting right next to her_.

The next hour was not going to be pleasant, Ms. Dawes went over the due dates of our daily writing assignments then her voice faded away and I was thinking about Vegas night, spending Christmas with my grandma, my first official date with Eli how it was so perfect and how we spent the -

_**RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGG**_

Finally, as I got up to pick up my blue handbag I look up at Eli as he is about to say something, then I hear KC

"_Clare"_

Eli and I both look at him

"_uhhhh, yes"_

"_Is it going to be awkward for you since I am sitting next to you? Should I ask someone to switch?"_

"_Uhhh" _I felt Eli staring at me "_Of course not, look there is no reason for awkwardness, ZERO awkward_"

Then I heard Eli say something under his breath but I couldn't quite make it out, but as I looked at Adam, he fully understood what he said.

"_Well okay Clare if you say so, I'll see you later then"_

As he bolted through the door I looked over at Eli, and Eli just focused on getting his notebook in his backpack, a little too focused, then he looked up at Adam and said in a sarcastic tone

"_And to think I thought it wouldn't get any better than this"_


	2. Chapter 2

As Adam and I walked into homeroom, I kept on bugging him about what Eli said last period, of course Adam being a loyal friend to him will not budge. I hate the guy code, its ridiculous, Eli is my boyfriend and I have a right to know what he said.

Then I hear Ali's voice, walking through the door talking to Jenna about none other than Drew. She keeps saying she is over him, but all this talk about Drew says other wise.

"_I really hope I go through the semester without seeing Drew and especially Bianca, I just need to avoid red polo's."_

They walk straight to our direction, Ali looked towards Adam then she rolled her eyes. Adam was not going to take that from her

"_Look Ali I know my brother is an idiot, but seriously being rude to me isn't going to help the cause. I didn't do anything towards you. If it makes you feel better he is really hurting, I've never seen him care so much for a girl he just wants you to forgive him"_

Ali rolled her eyes once more and continued to talk badly about Drew,

"_Well I took the consideration that your brother has an IQ of zero to justify the huge mistake he did by cheating on me with the biggest slut at Degrassi, and no I will not forgive him, he really proved to me that he so doesn't deserve me. It just irritates me that you are defending him by saying he is hurt and distraught, well what about me? I'm the victim in this whole situation "_

Adam tried to compose himself and felt the need to defend Drew no matter how badly he screwed up and how badly he hurt Ali, but Ms. Oh interrupted

"_Everyone take your seats, at the moment we will be hearing some important announcements from our Principal Mr. Simpson and the Student Body President Sav Bhandari"_

Ms. Oh turned on the plasma television, and we all took our seats while we listened carefully on what Mr. Simpson had to say:

"_Welcome back Degrassi students, as you have all read in your new handbooks we have added some critical changes to the school policy. All students should be up to par with school uniforms this includes the following: Wearing the school designed polo with the right color that corresponds to your grade. Khaki Pants that must be worn at the waist, no low rise and no sagging. When there is a school assembly you must wear your navy blue button down sweater. As you have seen when you enter the doors of Degrassi, the School Board made some last minute decisions they have provided metal detectors and security, this is for the safety of the students, to ensure no dangerous weapons come in through our doors. Be advised that when walking in the hallways at any given time you must be prepared to show your ID badge when asked. There is no exception EVERYONE must be wearing there ID badge around their neck at ALL times. Locker checks will be held at random; again this is only to ensure the safety of the students. I'll hand the rest to your Student Body President with more details on our new school rules"_

_"Thank you Principal Simpson, in regards to the new policies of Degrassi you will receive detention if you do the following:_

_1. If you are late to class more than 2 minutes_

_2. If you are showing PDA on school property (in example kissing, hugging, touching in any inappropriate way etc)_

_3. If found in the hallway unattended when class is in session,_

_4. Degrassi has ZERO tolerance for fighting, if your caught causing any dispute you will be expelled,_

_5. School Uniform is not up to standards,_

_6. Defacing school property,_

_7. Use of cell phones at any given time during school hours and will be confiscated._

_As you all know prom is being held this semester, the School Board is considering canceling it as well as all other Student Activities. But as your Student Body President I have convinced them that it is not necessary, because we as a student body will accept these conditions and follow them 100 percent to the book. Please keep this semester free of nuisance and drama. If you have any other questions or concerns refer to your handbook. The School Board, Mr. Simpson and I expect you students to follow the guidelines, if you are not able to meet these guidelines, you will be asked to leave the school. Good luck and have a great semester."_

Students shaking their head, some upset, some commented and complained amongst themselves

"_Locker Searches?"_

"_Can't even use our cell phones?"_

"_This is ridiculous" _

"_Detention for being late?"_

Ms. Oh immediately told us to calm down and be quiet

"_I know that this is a new change for you, but please understand that the School Board feels it is for your own good. -Now, if you missed your date to take your ID pictures pick up a slip as you exit, all pictures must be taken before end of the day Friday!"_

_**RRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG**_

Adam got up right away and headed towards the door, he slightly turned his head to look at me, I gave him a bold expression of _thanks for waiting for me, _but I guess he just didn't want me to pester him about Eli, whatever I thought, he can't hide from me forever.

I got up and being clumsy me dropped my books on the floor, being the friend Ali is, I thought she would help me, but Ali can be Ali, she immediately complains again

"_This is all Mrs. Torres' fault, she is the master mind in all this, just so her precious sons, well son and ½ aren't in any danger"_

I looked up at Ali while picking up my books, with an irritated face

"_Okay sorry, I mean her sonsssss"_

"_Uh yeah, thanks for helping me" _

"_Oh sorry, here you go"_ as she picks up the last loose sheet of paper that I dropped off the floor"

"_Yeah thanks for your sudden urgency to help me"_ I said sarcastically "_Anyways you don't even know that"_

Ali looked at me with an intense stare her arms crossed _"She is part of the school board"_

Jenna looked annoyed and irritable, she snapped

"_Look I'm sorry he cheated on you, okay I get it your mad, yeah you're over it, but obviously not! Can you just drop the subject, you find any excuse to mention Drew, please lets have a Drew free conversation, you don't see me complaining about K.C. and he is worse than Drew he went AWOL once he found out I was prego, and didn't bother to look twice at me!'_

Wow is all I thought, that's the pregnancy talking, but it made Ali shut up

"_I'm sorry you guys, your right Jenna, I'll shut up now"_

I couldn't help but laugh, I then looked at Jenna she looked like she was struggling with her purse and books, I felt the need to help her, so I grabbed her books

"_Thanks Clare, I swear being pregnant is not fun, thank goodness the morning sickness is gone. But now my back is starting to hurt and my boobs are really tender. With Next Teen Star, school, and the baby I don't know if I can survive until April"_

"_Jenna your doing great, you're a strong, independent woman, your determined and your sure not a quitter"_

"_Thanks, I'm glad I have my brother to support me or else I don't know what I would do. I really appreciate you helping me, I know it's been rocky between us but I'm glad I have you as a friend-_she paused_-Clare Bear"_

"_So K.C. hasn't spoken to you at all?"_

"_Nope, not since I told him the news, but I guess I deserve it, since I-"_

I quickly interrupted her _"Well you can't help who you like, I'm kind of thankful that you showed up and took him away from me, well not so much the pregnancy/abandonment part. If I was still with him I don't think I would be this happy"_

"_Can Eli have anything to do with it?" _Jenna said teasingly

Ali let out a giggle and quickly joined in the conversation, _"He has everything to do with it, and you have yet to get into details on your first date"_

I smiled with embarrassment

"_Okay, okay, so he -"_

Right when I was about to go into full detail about our date

Eli came from around the corner of the hallway, with his smile that I grew to love blushed even more, and my heart started to race; I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"_Walk you to history?"_

I stuttered and struggle to get words out of my mouth

"_Uhhh, sure,"_

"_I guess will just have to hear the juicy story at lunch, or will you be too busy with French homework?"_ Ali asked looking at me with a devious expression

I looked at her confused

"_I'm not taking French Ali, I'm not even taking a language this semester"_

Both Jenna and Ali laughed-Oh now I understood the question completely. Then I felt my cheeks burning.

I looked at Eli and I knew he got that comment right off the bat, he was smiling and shaking his head his eyes still on me.

"_Okay lets go Ali, your embarrassing Clare-will see you at lunch Clare bear."_

"_Your friends are entertaining"_ Eli commented

I smiled and said _"Come walk me to history"_

As we walked to my history class, Eli mentioned English class and K.C.

"_So English class, why didn't you just agreed for him to switch seats with someone else"_

I stopped and I turned to look at him

"_Eli, -_as I looked down on the floor, and looked back up at him- I bit my lip but I felt the need to ask, _your not jealous, are you?'_

Eli look at me and immediately responded

"_Are you kidding me? No, I'm just looking out for you, I know you're not fond of him and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable"_

"_Uh huh, well thanks for your concern, but having KC sit next to me isn't going to ruin my year, unless-"_

"_Unless you want to be late to class, let's continue walking"_ Eli quickly changed the subject. He grabbed my hand to drag me to class, I pulled him in to sneak in a kiss, I really hope no one saw that, I thought.

"_Breaking the rules, Edwards, I like it"_

He leaned in for another one, but I was not going to give him the satisfaction so I lightly pushed him back, he caught me off guard and instead kissed my neck, Oh goodness my weak spot. I closed my eyes and lost my train of thought-_my conscious kicked in_-

"_Eli, stop!"_ I giggled

"_Okay I'm stopping, you think anyone saw?" _he asked with his devilish look that made me melt

"_I don't think so, but that's the last time! Can you walk me to class, before we both get expelled for public indecency"_

He smiled and he gave in, _"Alright, but after school your mine!"_

History was boring, I wonder how Eli was surviving Calculus, I can't wait until school ended, and we can be free to do what we want. All I could think about was Eli, when will this class end-

_**RRIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG**_

Finally, I was the first one to get out of class, and of course today was just the day for me to be clumsy as I accidentally bump into none other than K.C. my books fell and papers flew up in the air.

"_I am so sorry Clare, I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going"_

"_That makes two of us, but it's not your fault, I was in a rush to get out"_ I replied

He picked up all my papers, as I picked up my books, once he handed my sloppy pile of papers, our hands touched

I looked up at him and he looked at me, I didn't know what to do we were awkwardly standing there for what felt like minutes, then a voice broke the stare, it was Eli.


	3. Chapter 3

All I heard was an awkward _"Hey?"_

I pulled my arm in quickly with the pile of papers in my hand, nervously looking at both Eli and K.C. I struggled for words to come out

"uhhh-thanks K.C., and again so sorry"

"_It's not your fault, I just need to learn to walk slower and look up,-"K_.C. looked at Eli, then back at me,_ "uuhh- ill see you later Clare"_

K.C. quickly walked away, Eli was standing there, his eyes with wonder

"So-what just happened?"

"_uhh-we-we-bumped into each other-and, well my books and papers flew up in the air,-he was helping me pick them up_-" with a nervous stutter and trying to avoid Eli's intimidating stare, I immediately tryed to change the subject,_ "so how was Calculus?"_

"_It's Calculus, always good times- So did I just interrupt something between you and KC?"_ he said with a sarcastic yet bothered tone

"_No, of course not, like I said he was just helping me"_ I said with reassurance

Eli didn't looked convinced, but thankfully the subject was quickly and successfully changed once Adam came by

"_Okay so, since ball room dancing didn't work out so much for me last semester, what do you say we try out for basketball?"_ directing the question to Eli

Eli finally took his focus off of me and changing his expression to amusement _"Uhhh, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm lacking the height requirement"_

"_Come on, we can practice at my house, how hard is it to throw a ball in a basket, we have three weeks until try outs start" _he said enthusiastically

I knew Eli was going to respond negatively to Adam's suggestion, but I felt bad, just because of the fact that I've been taking a lot of Eli's time, and sure Adam was my friend but they were closer

"_Yeah you haven't convinced me, look I'm not a sports kind of guy, why don't we do something that does not require humiliation?"_

Adam rolled his eyes and folded his arms _"well what did you have in mind?"_

_"Well since Clare is in drama, and I have taken an interest in doing some backstage work for the next coming production why don't we join the drama department?"_

Right when Eli said my name and joining drama, I thought to myself _great another way to piss Adam off, the guy is just trying to find ways to spend more guy time with you._

Adam's eyes turned to an ominous stare, _"Are you kidding me? No, I don't think so"_

Eli giggled _"That's exactly how I feel about your question of trying out for the basketball team, sorry dude but no can do"_

"_Fine, ill just have to practice by myself then,"_ Adam gave up.

"_Look don't get all moppy on me, I can watch you practice and maybe watch a little basketball games on t.v. and when you make the team, Clare and I will be in the stands cheering you on"_

Adam didn't look happy at all and even though I had no say in this, I know he was irritated with me too since his eyes wandered at me _"Yeah whatever, so much for not being the third wheel-I'm hungry lets head to the caf"_

The rest of the day went by pretty slow. I let Adam and Eli have some bonding time at lunch, while I joined the girls. At the lunch table Ali continued to slip the Drew word three or four times, I guess Jenna going off on her only worked for two seconds. Then to interrupt Ali, Jenna asked to hear the full details on my first official date with Eli.

**A WEEK AND 4 DAYS AGO:**

It was early in the morning and as I woke up I already had knots and butterflies in my stomach. Eli was going to pick me up at 7:oopm tonight. First things first what am I going to wear? Ali came over and I gave her a fashion show. We came down to one final outfit, which Ali picked out. I wore a baby blue tunic dress with my black leggings and silver ballet flats. I added a little blush so I wouldn't look so pale and let my hair loose. I sat waiting impatiently staring at the clock hearing it _tick, tick, tick_. I kept getting up looking in the hallway mirror doing unnecessary fixing, _is the blush too much? Should I change?_ _Oh my goodness what is taking him so long?_

_**DING DONG**_

I quickly got up, brushed my sweaty palms against my dress, _okay compose yourself_, I grabbed my silver wristlet, looked one last time in the mirror just to make sure, and opened the door. There he was with a white carnation in his hand, his eyes looked amazed. He was wearing straight black pants, a grey button up shirt with a loose black tie around his neck.

"_Is that for me?"_ I asked bashfully

"_I know most girls like roses, but your not most girls and it reminded me of you"_

"_Thanks Eli, its sweet"_, I took the carnation and brushed it against my nose and took a light whiff of it

I closed the door behind me, and as I turned my head around, Eli lightly grazed my face with his cold hands and leaned in for a single kiss, his head leaned away with his hand still at my face _"You look beautiful" _he said with luminous eyes. I knew this night was going to be amazing.

We went to the Dot to order food to go. Eli drove up a winding hill until we hit an open space where we could see a beautiful view of the city. We sat behind Morty, enjoying the view, the delicious dinner and of course each other. We talked about our favorite movies to what we are most scared of in life. He wanted to know about my past relationships, I explained to him about K.C. and how he really hurt me. Through out the night he would lean in to kiss me, he even found the weak spot, my neck. I had a set curfew of 11:00 and it was already 10:30, I didn't want this night to end, but all good things do. As we approached my house, Eli stopped the car and we both stared at each others glistening eyes for what seemed like eternity.

"_I had a great time." _He said, breaking the silence

"_Me too, thank you for an unforgettable night"_ I grabbed the handle to open the door. Eli leaned over to my side and pulled the door shut.

"_I'm not going to let this date end in Morty, what kind of boyfriend do you think I am?" _he smirked

Eli got out of the car and opened the door for me, he held my hand as we both walked slowly to my door. I looked shyly up at him

"_Well then I guess this is good night"_

"_It sure was"_ he smiled and he leaned in to steal one more kiss

I slowly leaned in further and put my hand around his head running my fingers through his hair, his hands around my waist pushing me closer to him. Our last kiss was full of passion. Once I found the will to pull away, I leaned my head back to catch my breath, I _sighed_

"_hhhUuuh-okay well, text me when you get home?"_

Eli _sighhhed_ _"of course, better yet I'll call you"_ He slowly took his hands off my waist then gradually moving them to my arm, then my hand, then to my finger tips, then he let me go**.**

I watched Eli get into Morty and he drove off into the night.

**PRESENT**

Ali's and Jenna's face were priceless, they both swooned and smiled at Eli across the cafeteria. They lost there focus once I cleared my throat they, immediately turned back their focus on me with awe and jealousy. Ali's last words

"_Clare, your love life has gone from Greek tragedy to a fairy tale"_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Finally the clock strikes 3:00pm, I head to my locker, and of course Eli is already there waiting for me.

"_Right when we exit the doors, lets grab some coffee and maybe you can help me with some French homework"_ he said, with devious eyes

While he asked, I opened my locker to drop off some books that I didn't need, I got distracted by a folded piece of paper that fell out of my locker. As I quickly picked it off the floor, I regretfully had to decline his offer

"_Well as tempting as that sounds, I have to go home I promised my mom I would go with her coordinate a silent auction for our church event, rain check?"_

Eli looked disappointed _"fine, but let me give you a ride, we can at least get some alone time in Morty." _

The folded paper that was in my hand then distracted him.

"_What is that? Is that a love note for me?" _he said jokingly

"_Uh, I don't know it fell out of my locker,"_ as I folded it over I peeked to see what it said, in chicken scratch writing I read:

_I was wondering if we could meet up and talk_

_-KC _

I quickly shoved it in my history book, _"its nothing its just scratch paper, okay then shall we go?"_

Eli didn't looked convinced, _"okay, so are we hiding things from each other now?"_

"_Of course not wh-okay, I don't know what he wants but he wants to talk"_

Eli looked confused, _"who wants to talk? Adam?"_

I didn't know how to tell him, I tried to brush it off _"Never mind, it's no one"_

I knew Eli wasn't going to let it go, his intense stare was just too intimidating

"_Fine, read for yourself"_ I said as I opened up my history book and handed him the folded note

As he took the note from my hand and opened it, his expression was of confusion and then irritation as he read the last two letters

"_I don't understand, their isn't anything to talk about", did something happen that I should know about?" _

"_NO! Not at all, I'm as confused as you are, look lets just forget about it, I'm not going to worry about it, if he wants to talk well he knows where to find me, I'm not going to him"_ I said reassuringly

"_What ever you have to do, do it, but Clare I don't want any secrets between us," _

"_Of course, but lets not worry about this, I'll talk to him when I see him, its probably just about homework or something-ready to go?"_ I said trying to sound convincing, but by the looks of Eli he wasn't buying it, but he gave me the satisfaction of letting the subject go.

"_Lets go then, since we only have the ride home to be alone"_ he said in a disappointed tone

We walked out of the hallway and exited through the doors, finally I thought, Eli put his arm around me and we walked to Morty. Since Morty was technically not school property Eli pushed me against the car and kissed me, I didn't have the strength to push him away, he leaned in closer pressing his body against mine, then of course Adam interrupts us

"_Gross you guys, can you at least go in the car and do that"_ Adam said in a disgusted tone.

We both stopped, and looked at Adam, we smiled and then I slipped out of Eli's lock and walked to the passenger side.

"_Uh well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Adam"_ I said as I opened the car door and slipped in.

Adam and Eli talked for about a minute, I guess they were going to hang out later. Once Eli got into the car, he had a big smile on his face and leaned over to me, I had to control the urges I held my palm out and paused him

"_Eli, I really have to get going, and you seducing me isn't going to help me get home any faster"_ I said with a slight smirk.

Eli gave in, "_Fine, but you owe me a coffee date, a date and even a make out session, and so in the next week your going to have a more flexible schedule, because I wont take anymore excuses."_

"_Trust me, I'll make it up to you in many forms"_ I said with guilty eyes

"_That better be a promise,"_ he said with his crooked smile

Eli started the car and we drove off. Once I got home my mom and dad were in the dining room.

My mom greeted me as soon as I entered the house

"_Hey honey, how was the first day back?"_

"_It was great!"_ I said with sarcasm

I guess my mom didn't hear the sarcasm in my voice

"_That's good honey-but you have to go up stairs and change, were leaving in half an hour" _

"_Okay mom will do"_ as I was about to head upstairs my dad stopped me

"_Hey Clare, your mom and I have been talking about it, and well we want to meet Eli, you should bring him over for dinner one of these days"_

I couldn't believe it, I was so happy and so enthused about it, I quickly grabbed my phone to call Eli, no this is a type of question I should ask in person. What if he thinks that it's too soon? Well just another reason to feel nervous about, I'll ask him when he picks me up tomorrow.

"_Really? I'm so happy that you two want to meet him, trust me you will love him"_ I assured them.

But in my head I thought otherwise - _**I hope**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay compose yourself Clare, don't be nervous, it's just a simple question_, I thought to myself before getting into Eli's car. As I got into Morty, Eli must have sensed my nervousness,

"_Is their something wrong? _He asked, _"You seem nervous."_

"_Uh no not at all."_ I said as I tried to buckle my seat belt unsuccessfully.

_Click_, Eli with no effort pushed in the buckle,

"_So are you going to spill it, or do I have to pry it out of you?"_

I composed myself; I looked at him and tried to put the right words together,

"_My parents think that it would be nice if you came over for dinner this Friday" _I said quickly and awkwardly, I avoided eye contact to avoid his reaction

He quickly replied, _"So what's for dinner?"_

I was surprised; I turned to look at him and saw a smile on his face. Bashfully I asked

"_You don't think it's too soon?"_

"_Of course not, eventually I would have to meet them, so better sooner than later"_

I was relieved, I didn't think Eli would have accepted but I guess he does like me more than I thought. Well thank goodness that's over with, being nervous for actual dinner would be the next step to over come. We arrived at school early, and of course Eli didn't waste anytime, he leaned in to kiss me, which lasted for about a good 15 minutes, but I enjoyed every minute of it. Once I caught my breath and fixed my hair, we got out of the car and through the painful process of security check; I walked to my locker looking shocked as I saw K.C. was standing by it waiting for me.

"_Hey, K.C. what's up? _I said, confused

"_I don't know if you read my note, but I need to talk to you" _

I gave him a look of confusion, _"What do we need to talk about? Is their something wrong?"_

"_I just want to know how Jenna is doing, I'm not really on Alli's top ten favorite list, so I thought maybe you can tell me how she is doing" _

"_K.C., I don't think its such a good idea, if you want to know the answers then ask Jenna, she is the one carrying your child, its not fair that your leaving her to face motherhood alone" _

K.C. started to raise his voice at me _"Look, I'm not asking you to tell me what I'm doing wrong-_

Eli's voice interrupted him

"_Hey don't talk to her that way-what's going on here?"_ Eli said with a stern voice

I turned around to look at Eli with Adam right next to him, K.C. didn't bother to acknowledge their presence, and he continued to speak

"_I'm sorry, but you out of all people should know why I can't go through with it, you know my situation Clare." _

I didn't know if I should just ignore him and walk away, or continue the conversation. I could feel Eli's eyes burning with furry as K.C. continued to talk to me. I had to turn K.C. down,

"_K.C., I don't think that I'm the person you should talk to about this, I'm sorry but I can't help you." _

K.C. shook his head, he wasn't happy with my response _"Fine, never mind, I guess it was a mistake talking to you."_ K.C. started to back away from me then he slammed the locker next to me out of anger.

As I looked at Eli he had an ominous expression, Adam looked confused, but he broke the tension

"_So what was that all about?"_

"_Its, nothing, lets just go to class" _I quickly replied

Eli stopped me

"_It didn't sound like nothing, he was raising his voice at you, what did he want, remember no secrets" _

I sighed; and started to explain to him _"K.C. just wants to know what's going on with Jenna, since I'm close to her he just felt that I would be an easy target to find out information from" _

Eli shook his head _"Clare, I don't like the fact that you let him talk to you that way, next time when he approaches you ignore him, walk the other direction."_

I closed my locker, then turned to face Eli's direction, I smiled at him and grabbed his hand _"Next time, I will, thanks for your concern."_

He gripped my hand, a sign that he was going to drop the topic

Adam rolled his eyes as he saw our hands touching _"You guys my stomach is squirming, and remember no PDA, against school policy."_

Eli and I both giggled,

"_Sorry dude thanks for reminding us, won't happen again"_ Eli sarcastically said,

Then as Adam lead the way to English class Eli mouthed _'Yes it will."_

I took my seat in English, with K.C. sitting right next to me of course, but throughout class he was focused on writing in his notebook, it looked like he was writing a letter. Ms. Dawes assigned us a group assignment but we had to work in two's, great how awkward is it going to be to choose between our odd number. Adam looked at Eli, and Eli turned around to look at me. I felt bad for Adam, maybe I should let them pair up together, I thought.

Adam asked the question that Eli and I were both trying to avoid _"So, who is going to fly solo and find a partner?"_

Eli and I both looked at each other. I then looked to Adam and volunteered

"_I will; you guys go ahead I'll find a partner." _

I looked around the room to see who still needed a partner, and then from behind me I hear K.C., Eli's eyes were to popped out of his head.

"_What do you say to forgetting about this morning's argument, partner? _

"_Um, sure"_ is all I could say. I couldn't believe I accepted his offer, and by the looks of Eli he didn't either.

"_Great, when do you want to meet up and do the writing assignment?" _ K.C. said enthusiastically

"_I guess we can meet after school, the library?_ I said awkwardly

"_Sounds good, see you after school, and Clare I really am sorry about this morning-I'll see your later" _He walked away without letting me give a response.

Great, I thought, Eli got up and put his backpack on his shoulder, Adam looked at me with worriment, he knew that Eli was not happy.

I got up from my seat and tried to justify my actions.

"_Before you say anything, its not my fault, I wanted you two to pair up because I know Adam has been feeling like the third wheel."_

Eli didn't look convinced but he accepted it.

"_Clare, you should have said no, their were a few people looking for a partner, but whatever its okay, its not like it's a huge assignment, you can do your half and he can do his, plus Adam and I will be going to the library after school too"_

Adam agreed _"yeah, so nothing to worry about then, well okay we should head out, don't want to be late for homeroom."_

In homeroom, I told Ali what happened and she felt that I should tell Jenna she did have a right to know what was going on with the father of her child.

As Jenna came in and took her seat, I told her about K.C.'s interrogation this morning. She saw this as a sign of hope;

"_Maybe he is having second thoughts." _Jenna said

I told her before even getting her hopes up, that she should confront him. I explained to her that we were partners for an English assignment and we have plans to meet up at the library after school.

"_Perfect, then I should accompany you, and he will be forced to talk to me." _She said with scheming eyes

I guess that was a good way for her and K.C. to talk, since they haven't exchanged words since school since she gave him the shocking news.

"_Well whatever you want, as long as you two talk, K.C. can get off my back."_ I said with relief

Ali, couldn't help but say _"Wow you guys, it's only the second day of school and already there is drama."_

I sarcastically rolled my eyes at her comment; I turned to Adam and gave him a sigh of relief

"_Thank goodness, now Eli will see there isn't anything to worry about, Jenna is going to confront K.C. after school"_

"_Well let's see how it goes."_ Adam didn't sound to convinced that it would be resolved

I quickly remembered, the question that was still left unanswered, this time Adam couldn't escape me,

"_You can't avoid the question forever, your going to tell me what Eli had said under his breath, yesterday"_

Adam rolled his eyes and looked at the hand out Ms. Oh was passing around, trying to ignore me.

"_Adam please you have to let me know, was it a comment about me?"_

He let out a sigh and gave in, _"Rebound."_

I didn't understand, _"What does that mean?"_

Adam explained, _"He knows that K.C. was someone important in your life, he was your first relationship, It was K.C. that let you go and not the other way around."_

I still wasn't sure what that meant, _"So he thinks that I still have feelings for K.C.? But I don't understand Eli said he didn't care."_ Then it clicked, _"Wait he thinks that he is a rebound?"_ I said loudly

Ms. Oh pointed to the paper that was in front of me and asked me to be quiet

I tried to lower my voice _"Adam, I would never do that to Eli, I like him way too much, you know that!"_

"_I know you do, but you're his first relationship since Julia, you're the first person he has opened up to, who he has grown closest to and losing you is his biggest fear. The relationship with you and K.C. ended one sided, you still had feelings for him; it wasn't your decision to break up. Eli thinks maybe deep down inside you still have feelings for him. That's why seeing you and K.C. talking this morning and now being partner's for the English assignment is making him upset."_

I couldn't believe it; Eli should know that I care about him too much to ever do that to him. I am the happiest when I am with him; K.C. never came close.

Adam interrupted my thought

"_Clare you can't say anything to Eli, he would literally kill me, promise me you wont repeat anything I just said, please"_ he plead

"_Of course not, but I'll reassure him that he is the only person I want to be with."_

A light in Adams pocket then distracted me, _"Uh, Adam, turn your cell phone off, it's going get it confiscated."_

He quickly looked at it, then his eyes wandered at me, then back at his phone, he was replying to a message, I couldn't see who he was replying to, Ms. Oh tapped my desk to make me focus on the flyer she had handed out.

Homeroom was dismissed and I went straight to Eli's locker, as I approached him he didn't look happy

"_Hey, so lunch today?"_ I asked with a smile

Eli avoided eye contact and was focusing more on trying to find a book in his locker

"_I'm meeting Adam to work on our assignment"_

"_I thought you were going to meet at the library after school?" _

"_No, I have to go home, plus I don't want to disturb you and K.C."_ He emphasized the last two letters with sarcasm

"_Eli, I thought you understood, but obviously it's still upsetting you"_

Eli shut his locker, _"Your wrong, I do understand, I'm not upset, your just imagining things, are you going to waste time on the same topic?" _

I couldn't believe he was speaking to me like this, I tried to justify him by taking the account what Adam explained to me in homeroom but I couldn't, I didn't deserve this.

"_You know what? I don't care anymore, I'll see you later"_ I said as I started to walk away, I felt a tug on my arm

"_Wait, I'm sorry."_ He said glumly

"_I don't get it Eli, you know I like you, you're the only person I want to be with."_ I said trying to reassure my feelings for him

"_You were right, I am a little jealous, but I just don't like the fact that all of a sudden your having to meet up with K.C., I know its just a school assignment, but I can't help but feel this way. I don't like him and I feel that now since Jenna is used goods that he wants to try something with you, using Jenna as topic for an excuse" _He said frustrated

"_Eli, don't worry about it, I already talked to Jenna, she is going to confront K.C. when we meet up in the library, but if it will make you feel better I will talk to Ms. Dawes and see if I can switch partners"_ I said to make things better

"_You don't have to do that, I'm sorry I over reacted, plus, I'll let Adam know once again the change of plans, to make sure K.C. doesn't pull any funny business."_

Eli's frown slowly formed into a smirk, I knew he was a little relieved, his eyes wandered to my lips and I knew that look right away, he was slowly leaning in, I put my finger over his lips,

"_Eli we can't" _I said with a giggle

He rolled his eyes, _"Right, Oh I was thinking you need to help me pick a shirt for dinner Friday, come over after we work on the assignment?"_

"_Of course, now walk me to class sir."_ I said with a smile,

"_With pleasure"_ he said.

School surprisingly went by quickly. I really was not looking forward to working on this assignment, but it would go by quickly, plus Jenna would be there, Eli and Adam. Nothing to be concerned about, _right?_


	6. Chapter 6

RIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

It was 3:00pm, first time I wish it wasn't the end of the day. Time to meet K.C. at the library. As I opened my locker, Jenna was approaching me, she seemed nervous

"_What should I say to him? Should I ask him one last time if he wants to be a part of the baby's life? Or forget about the whole thing and go home?"_ She was debating on whether or not she should talk to K.C_._

"_No, you have to talk to him one more time, you can't just let him abandon you like that. You need to give him an ultimatum, if he doesn't want to be in his own child's life well he is still going to have to face the consequences some how."_

Jenna looked confused _"What do you mean? Consequences?"_

"_I mean he's going to have to pay child support, well his mom might, look Jenna you have to be smart about this, if you don't want to give the baby up for adoption that is absolutely fine, but K.C. had a huge part in this too, he can't just leave you and live a normal life while your struggling."_

"_So what your saying is that I force him to pay financially?"_

"_Yes, that's exactly what I am saying, I know you have the support from your brother but its not going to be enough Jenna, you have to think long term, your going to spend a lot of money for the next 18 years, money that you currently don't have."_

"_I don't know Clare, it seems kind of messy, all I want is for K.C. to tell me why he's been asking about me? Is it because he is sorry, and wants to give it a shot? When almost three weeks ago he told me he wanted nothing to do with me or the baby."_

"_Well whatever you want Jenna, just remember I will be 100% behind you in what ever you choose to do"_ I gladly told her

I closed my locker and we headed to the library, from a distance I saw Eli and Adam already there, then I saw K.C. sitting at a separate table across the room from them.

Jenna seemed hesitant to walk in with me, _"I—I don't know if I should go in, maybe this is a bad idea, you guys just focus on your assignment."_ She said nervously.

"_Its now or never, both of you need to sort your problems, you both attend the same school and eventually will have to cross paths"_ I said trying to convince her to go in with me

"_Okay, now or never"_ she whispered to herself, she took a deep breath and walked in front of me.

K.C. looked up and saw Jenna walking towards him.

"_What are you doing here Jenna?"_ he said angrily but trying to lower his voice at the same time.

"_I heard you've been asking about me, and well I want to know why, is it because you want to give parenthood a try? _she said hopeful

"_Jenna, don't get your hopes up, whatever Clare told you, she's wrong, I stand by what I said before, I don't want to deal with it."_He assured her

Jenna's eyes started to water, _"Fine K.C., but don't you dare come to me after the baby is born and ask to be a part of our lives, as of today I consider my baby's father dead."_ She said trying to control her emotions and not let out a single tear.

K.C.'s response was cold hearted _"Trust me I wont, and I hope that's a promise"_

I couldn't believe what I just heard; K.C. couldn't possibly have any human emotions, how could he actually say that to her? I thought to myself.

Jenna turned around to look at me, she struggled for words, and trying to hold back the tears.

"_This was a total mistake"_ she walked out quickly, letting her emotions take over, tears running down her face.

"_Jenna wait"_ I said, walking after her

"_No Clare, please jus-just leave me alone, please."_

I let her go, and I walked back to the library, I angrily confronted K.C.

"_How could you do this to her? What is wrong with you? I don't understand, you came to me wanting answers about Jenna, what the HELL is your problem?"_

"_It was a cover up, how can you be so naïve? I wanted you to see me as being concerned so that maybe you would-" _He took a long pause, rethinking what he was going to say, he continued to speak-"_Clare, don't you understand? I'm a kid! A kid taking care of a kid is ridiculous, I wont be able to focus on school, ill end up a dead beat like my dad."_

What I heard next from K.C.'s mouth was unbelievable, My eyes looked at Eli and I knew he heard every single word, he was completely right about K.C. all along.

"_I shouldn't have let you go Clare, everything was different with you, we didn't need sex to prove how much we liked each other, that's how I'm in this mess. I wish I can just turn back time to the days when we were together, this just makes everything worse for me now, people are going to look at me as a jerk who abandoned his pregnant girlfriend, and not even bother to hear my side of the story. With you I didn't have to deal with any drama it was easy, simple, and like an idiot I threw it all away. I guess I deserve this, but I just hope one day you can take me back or at least give it a shot to being friends again."_

I was dumbfounded, I felt completely awkward and uncomfortable, I couldn't even look at him, as I picked up my hand bag, I some how found a way to construct a sentence, still avoiding eye contact,

"_I'm sorry K.C.- it was a huge mistake to be partners, I'll work on the assignment at home, don't worry I'll give you credit, but I have to go."_

I turned and walked away; Eli and Adam grabbed their books, and followed right behind me. I was walking quickly out the door and headed towards Morty. I leaned against the car with my arms folded my eyes deep in thought.

Eli and Adam were staring at me; I felt Eli's eyes especially. After about two minutes of silence, I heard the most beautiful words out of Eli's mouth

"_I love you, Clare."_


	7. Chapter 7

"_I'm gonna go now-" _Adam said awkwardly

He continued to say more, but his voice faded from my ears, everything that just happened in the last couple of minutes I had forgotten, all I could do is stare at Eli, and contemplate if what I heard from his mouth was correct

"_Aren't you going to say anything?"_ He said waiting for me to reply

"_Uh-did you just say the "L" word?"_ I said with my head all flustered

"_Well if by the "L" word you mean love, then yes I did"_

"_Are you sure?"_ is all I could say

"_Ouch, I guess the feeling isn't mutual."_ He said sarcastically

"_Yes- I mean no, I mean it is mutual." _

I took a moment to find the right words. I took a deep breath, I unfolded my arms and leaned away from Morty, my eyes slowly looked up at Eli and I proceeded to say

"_I love you too"_ with complete and utter reassurance.

Eli smiled his crooked smile, _"Glad that's awkwardly over with"_ he said jokingly

I couldn't help but smile, I felt like I was on cloud 9, Eli Goldsworthy was in love with me, Clare Edwards, but I was curious how long has he been feeling this way?

"_So, when did you realize that you loved me? _I asked curiously

With no hesitation, he answered my question with the utmost sincerity and honesty,

"_When K.C. talked about your past relationship. He had you in a special way, the way I have you now, and even though it was before me, I can't help but feel jealous. When he said that maybe one day you can give him another chance, I thought the only way that would ever be possible, is if you and I aren't together. But that's impossible; it hurts to even imagine that, because you're the person who I am happiest with. And that's when I knew, I loved you." _

I was lost for words; I didn't know he felt so strongly about my past relationship with K.C. But I reassured him that no one could compare to him that my feelings for him were stronger than anything,

"_Eli I realized I loved you, when you were staring death in the eye, when I saw Fitz supposedly stab you, my heart stopped, I felt numb, and I couldn't bare the feeling that you were hurt, that I lost the one person that I cared deeply about"_

He was still staring at me with luminous eyes. I leaned in to him, he put his arms around me, we shared a momentous kiss, since it was the first we shared after exchanging _I love you's. _I leaned my lips back, our foreheads touching

"_Now, what?" _ I asked with curiosity

"_Well what do you say we stop by my house, you help me pick a shirt for this Friday, I help you with the assignment at the Dot over coffee, and of course I'll invite Adam since we both need to continue on ours " _

"_Sounds like a plan."_ I said.

We both got in the car and drove off to Eli's house.

I walked into the empty house first, I heard the door shut behind me and then felt Eli embrace me from behind.

"_Since, no one is home do you want to get comfy on the couch?"_ he asked deviously, while kissing my neck

I giggled, "_No, Eli, seriously we came here to pick a shirt for you to wear, then we need to go to the Dot, to work on the assignment."_ I said, trying to escape from his embrace

"_Just 10 minutes"_ he whispered in my ear

I couldn't resist, he was softly kissing my neck, and feeling his warm breath against my skin, was too much temptation, and I easily gave in. I turned around and I was face to face with him, our lips interlocked, and we slowly moved to the big brown leather couch in the living room. We were passionately kissing each other for five minutes, I then felt the urge to unbutton his polo, and go further. But I knew it was wrong, so I stopped myself and pulled away.

I gasped for air, so did he and we both tried to catch our breath,

"_What's wrong?" _Eli asked

"_This isn't right, no one is home, and I'm scared that my feelings will take over me and I can't let that happen" _

"_Trust me, I won't pressure you into something you aren't ready for, I want you to feel comfortable with me, I won't let you do anything that you would regret."_ He said reassuring me

I looked in his eyes, and I knew he was being sincere, I trusted him.

I leaned on top of him and I started to kiss him once again, he pushed me back to my side and slowly from my lips to my cheeks he started to kiss my neck, we were uncontrollable. I kissed him with the same passion, and I slowly kissed his neck, it too was his weak spot, after about another 5 minutes, we both pulled away, we caught our breaths. I then saw his eyes wander to my neck, his eyes popped

"_I'm so sorry Clare, it was in the heat of the moment."_ He said in a guilty tone

Oh no is all I thought, a hickey? I was going to kill him!

"_Eli, what am I going to do?"_ I said with worry

"_Don't panic, I'll go put a spoon in the freeze it will be fine."_ He said trying to calm me down

"_Ughhh"_ is all I could get out,

I ran upstairs to the bathroom, it was really bad, I had two distinct hickeys on the right side of my neck, with my pale skin, no one would be able miss it.

I heard Eli come up the stairs, he looked at my neck and it seemed like he couldn't help but smile,

"_Does this seem funny to you?" _I asked with irritation

"_No, but come on Clare, how could you not feel it, you should of said something, but wow, did I work a number on you or what?"_ He said with humor

"_So its my fault? And don't act so proud; this is nothing to be smiling about. Can we just pick out a shirt so we can head to the Dot?" _

I walked into Eli's room and into his closet. I found two potential shirts that I thought would be nice to wear for dinner. The first shirt was a simple dark grey button up and the second was a simple white oxford shirt. We both agreed on the grey, because white would easily get dirty, and since my mom said we were having taco night for dinner, it can get pretty messy. I found a black tie in his room, and I suggested he wear it, if he wanted to impress my parents he agreed.

Eli went back down stairs to grab the spoon he had put in the freezer, 30 minutes ago. He tried to smooth out the hickey with it, but it wasn't much help. I stared at my neck in the mirror hoping they would just disappear; sadly they didn't, so I gave up.

"_Great well I guess I'll be wearing a scarf for the next week._" I said with no excitement

Eli gave me his maroon scarf and we headed out.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Thanks guys for helping me out with the assignment."_

Finally the assignment is done, thanks to Eli and Adam they helped me with the paper.

"_No problem, now since we have spare time lets see if we can catch a movie at my house"_ Adam said enthusiastically

Eli agreed, _"Yeah, sounds good"_

I wasn't in the mood and I didn't want to interrupt time between them so I declined

"_Actually I'm tired, I'm going to call my mom to pick me up"_

Eli didn't mind that I wasn't going, but he did offer to give me a ride home instead of bugging my parents. He drove me home and gave me a good night kiss.

"_Pick you up tomorrow?"_

"_Yes of course"_ I said with a smile

"_Again, I'm sorry for earlier today, you can keep the scarf it looks good on you anyways" _he said trying to make the situation better, which of course it did

"_Thanks, well your going to see it on me all week."_

Adam didn't know what we were talking about, but he cleared his throat, to move along the conversation

"_Okay, I guess that's my cue to go, I'll see you in the morning, bye Adam."_

I walked out of the car, Adam got out with me to move to the passenger side.

As I got into the house, I hear my parents whispering in the dining room, my mom automatically greets me

"_Hey honey."_

"_Umm is everything okay?"_ I said with a concerned expression

My dad explained to me the decision they just made

"_Well your mom and I have been talking and decided to attend couples therapy"_

I was stunned, but I was happy that my parents were making an effort to solve their problems.

"_I think that's a great idea." _I said

My mom smiled, _"I'm glad you agree"_

The scarf then instantly distracted her eyes, _"Is that a new scarf Clare? I've never seen you wear it or any scarf by that matter"_

I quickly became nervous,

"_I just bought it, and since scarves are in style, well I wanted to try it out, what do you think? Is the color too much?"_

"It looks great, and the color compliments you, maybe I should start wearing scarves I hear it's a great accessory, Clare let me try it on"

My mom got up and walked towards the hallway mirror, she was waiting for me to hand her the scarf

I said nervously _"Actually mom, let me run upstairs, I really have to use the restroom"_

I ran upstairs as fast as possible, I had to think of a quick way to avoid going back down stairs. About an hour had passed and my dad called me down for dinner

"_Clare, dinner is ready"_

"_I'm not that hungry dad, I'm going to finish up some homework and go to bed."_ I yelled, hoping he would buy it.

"_Okay honey, but tomorrow you can't bail out on dinner, its taco night and Eli is supposed to come over."_

For the first time I actually forgot about the most important dinner, I needed a cover up for my neck, I guess another scarf would have to do.

"_Of course not dad, I'll be home early to help mom prepare, good night"_

"_Get some rest, love you, see you in the morning"_

I had to think fast, I called Alli for advice, she said to cake on foundation on my neck and it would instantly cover it up, I hope she was right.

It was early in the morning, I followed Alli's advice and put on as much foundation to make the hickeys disappear, but to make sure I also put on Eli's scarf. At school I turned in my paper, K.C. surprisingly didn't show up to class, at least one-day drama free, I thought.

Eli passed a piece of paper to me, it read

"_Can't wait for tonight"_

I tapped his shoulder and I whispered in his ear

"_Me neither"_ with a big smile on my face

Once English class was over, I headed towards the door with Eli and Adam right behind me; Alli was outside waiting for me

"_Hey Clare, why are you wearing a scarf on such a hot day?"_ she said teasingly

I blushed, _"Alli, stop making it so obvious"_

"_Saint Clare, isn't such a saint anymore"_

I felt my cheeks burning, Adam quickly jumped in the conversation

"_I knew it, way to go Eli" _ He said raising his hand in the air for a high five

Eli smiled and high fived him back

I gave Eli an ominous stare; he slowly put his hand down

"_Stop it you guys, it's not funny."_ He said sarcastically, unsuccessfully changing the subject

Alli rolled her eyes, _"I'm going to need details Clare"_

"_Absolutely not Alli, can we just walk to homeroom and forget about it"_

Eli mischievously raised both his eyebrows at me, while I walked with Adam and Alli both still teasing me about my neck.

As we walked into homeroom, Jenna was already sitting at her desk doodling on her notebook.

"_Hey Jenna how are you feeling"_ I asked with concern

She looked up at me, her eyes looked puffy like she had been crying all night.

"_I'm fine, I just need my space and time to think about my situation, I need to make some important decisions for myself and the baby."_

I was confused, what did she mean by important decisions I thought she already had decided.

"_What decisions were you planning on making?"_

Alli interrupted the conversation

"_Clare, lets leave Jenna alone for now okay? I don't think it's the right place to discuss this, love yah, will make a date soon, when your ready."_

Alli pushed me away from Jenna and took me to my seat; she gave me an expression to drop the conversation.

Ms. Oh turned on the plasma television to hear the morning announcements. I drowned out the announcements and thought about what K.C. had said yesterday, I couldn't possibly tell Jenna, or Alli because I know she has a big mouth. Then I thought about tonight, Eli was finally going to meet my parents, I knew later on today I would feel completely nervous, I hope it would go by smoothly.

_****_

Alli walked me to my locker

"_So any new juicy details I need to know, besides the hickey that's on your neck?"_

I looked at Alli, and I gave her a devious expression

"_Well, we exchanged the "L" word, yesterday"_

Alli's eyes were about to pop out _"Are you serious? This is big news"_

she then hit me on my arm _"Why didn't you call me right away"_

"_Ouch! Well we were working on our assignment, and I guess I forgot that little detail"_

"_Little? This is huge Clare, you have taken the next big step in your relationship"_

"_Yeah, well he is taking another huge step tonight, he is coming over for dinner"_

"_Clare, your life is getting way more exciting than anyone else in this school, well except for Jenna but that is a different story."_

With all that Alli has gone through, she couldn't help but feel happiness for me.

"_We definitely have to set up a lunch date, this is getting too intense for me, but I have to run to class, let me know how everything goes tonight, I'll text you later"_ she said as she walked the other direction

The day went my quickly after homeroom, I had yearbook during lunch and then my last two classes were uneventful. All I was looking forward to was going home and helping my mom prep for dinner tonight. Finally it was time

_****_

I got up from my seat as fast as possible and ran to my locker. I exited the doors and headed home on my bike. I pedaled home as fast as possible. Once I got home I helped my mom cook the meat and diced up the onions, olives and made the guacamole. I went up stairs to take a shower. I put on my purple blouse with ruffles in the front, my dark skinny jeans and slipped into my silver ballet flats. A scarf didn't really go well with my outfit, so I caked as much foundation as possible on my neck, hoping it wouldn't be noticeable for tonight. I ran back down stairs to finish any last minute preparations.

_**Ding Dong**_

I was standing next to the dining room table with my palms all sweaty. My parents were setting up the table. My mom looked at me and pointed to the door

"_Aren't you going to get that Clare?"_

"_Yes mom of course"_ I said nervously

Okay Clare, calm down, this is what you've been waiting for all week, breathe in breathe out. I wiped my sweaty palms against my jeans; I tucked my hair back, slowly put my hand on the knob and turned it. As I opened the door Eli was standing underneath the porch light, wearing the grey button down shirt we had agreed on, his black tie loose around his neck, and his smile that made me melt.

"_So are you going to invite me in?"_ he said

"Of course, come in, my parents are just finishing setting the table."

As Eli walked in, he was looking at my neck; he was surprised that he didn't see my hickey

"_Yeah, I know, the wonders of make-up, now stop staring"_ I whispered to him, so my parents wouldn't be suspicious.

Eli walked to the dining room table and introduced himself

"_Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, I'm Eli, thank you for having me for dinner tonight"_ he said charmingly

My dad greeted him first _"Well of course Eli, we have heard so much about you that we had to see what the fuss was about"_

Great, my dad couldn't wait to make me blush.

"_Take a seat Eli, dinner is almost ready, I just need to finish chopping up the tomatoes and we can dig in"_ my mom said while setting the last dinner plate down on the table

"_Thank you"_ Eli said

I walked into the dining room and took a seat right next to Eli, while my mom was cutting the last of the tomatoes.

My dad sat across from Eli, striking up a conversation

"_So Eli, I understand this is your first year at Degrassi? How do you like it so far."_

Eli quickly answered _"It's good, teachers there are awesome, just need to get used to the new rules"_

"_That's right, well it will do the students some good. What grade are you in again?"_

"_I'm a junior."_

My mom interrupted

"_A junior? I thought you were a sophomore."_ She said as she took her seat and placed the diced tomatoes on the table

"_Mom, I thought I told you that he was a junior, I met him in my advanced English class?"_

"_Oh, I must have forgotten"_

My dad shook his head at my mom; he ignored her comment then teasingly asked Eli

"_Eli, you like younger women then?"_

I was mortified; he did not just ask that question.

Eli chuckled _"I guess I do, but Clare acts wiser than her years, so technically she is older than me"_

My dad started to laugh; I guess he liked Eli's humor.

He then continued on with his interrogation.

_"You play any sports?_

"_I'm not a sports kind of guy, but I have taken an interest on doing some back stage work for the Degrassi Drama production"_

"_That's nice, Clare, your part of Drama right?"_

"_Yes dad, I do back stage work, remember the end of the year production?"_

My mom under her breath said

"_So much for paying attention"_

"_Excuse me, what is that supposed to mean?"_ my dad said with irritation

"_Mom, Dad, please not here not now" _I said pleadingly

Eli grabbed my hand from under the table and gripped it, I looked up at him and I knew he was trying to tell me it was all right.

Eli tried to calm the tension

"_Mrs. Edwards, these tacos are delicious"_

"_Thank you Eli, but I had a lot of help from Clare."_ She said trying to give me some credit.

Eli smiled _"Well I guess I'm going to have to ask Clare to have me over for dinner more often"_

Dinner was going well, until my mom asked the awkward question

"_Eli, would you like to attend church with us this Sunday?"_

I dropped my taco on the plate and looked up at my mom

"_Mom, Eli doesn't attend church"_

Both my mom and dad's expression changed

"_Do you not practice Catholicism?"_ My mom asked with curiosity

"_That isn't a question you ask"_ my dad said shaking his head

"_Well I'm just curious."_ she said trying to defend herself

Eli then tried to answer her question but my dad interrupted him

"_No, Eli that's okay, she doesn't think before she speaks"_

She began to raise her voice

"_Excuse me? I am not going to tolerate this from you especially with Clare's guest at the dinner table."_

I couldn't believe my parents were arguing while Eli was having dinner with us. This isn't what I pictured it would be. I turned to Eli and I mouthed, _I'm sorry_ to him, he gripped my hand once again, reassuring me that it was okay.

"_Please, just stop"_ I yelled

Both my parents stopped arguing, my dad started to apologize,

"_I'm so sorry Clare, Eli I'm sorry you had to witness this, but I have to finish up some work, it was nice meeting you, hopefully I'll see you more around the house, don't be a stranger."_

My dad got up and left, he took his laptop and brief case from the hallway and headed up the stairs.

_"That's lovely, he can't even finish dinner, he has to attend to his precious work"_ she said under her breath, but Eli and I could clearly hear her

_"Mom please, just let him go, can we not do this right now?"_

My mom looked shameful, her eyes were watered up, and she quickly apologized,

"_This is my fault, I'm so sorry, I'm going to clear the table"_

Eli offered to help, _"Mrs. Edwards I'd be glad to help you"_

"_That's okay Eli, you're a guest in this house, why don't you two run out and grab some dessert, I'll give you money Clare, and maybe you can pick up a rental?"_

Eli agreed, _"That sounds great, but dessert and movie is on me."_

My mom smiled at him, she turned to look at me

_"Well Clare, you sure know how to pick'em, not like Darcy-_she paused_-I'm just kidding, we all liked Peter not so much Spinner though. You know what? We never actually met K.C.-_

Right when she mentioned those two letters I gave her the eyes of death

_never mind then- it was a pleasure having you over Eli, and like my husband said, come by anytime you like."_

I couldn't help but shake my head, _"Eli, lets go before I suffer anymore embarassment"_

Eli and I stepped out of the dinning room and walked towards the hallway, I apologized for my parent's behavior.

"_Clare, you don't have to apologize, honestly I had a good time. Lets head out and get some dessert and we can bring back a movie to watch"_

He always knew how to make me feel better, I smiled at him and I leaned in for a kiss. Even though it didn't go as smoothly as anticipated and it did leave me with some pretty embarrassing scars, at least the hard part was officially over.


	9. Chapter 9

We went to the Dot, to grab some dessert; the whole school was practically there.

"_Hey Peter, busy night tonight huh?"_ I said, trying to strike up a conversation

"_Yeah, well it's the first weekend since everyone came back from break, can't complain I'm making most of my tips tonight, so what can I serve you guys?"_

I always liked Peter, well not in that way, but as an older brother. I just wish Darcy would have at least kept some contact with him, so I had more of an excuse to talk to him.

"_So what are you two up tonight"_ Peter directing the question to both Eli and I

Eli answered _"Just had dinner at Clare's house"_

"_OoOo, so you met the parentals? How did you like the Edwards family?"_ he asked with sarcasm

Peter had already been down that road, I remember the first time he came over for dinner, it was awkward but my parents were in good terms so they didn't embarrass Darcy as they did me. Peter liked Darcy so much; he would attend church with us, which played a huge factor in their decision of accepting him. I'm not saying that my parents hate Eli, but I know they are going to talk to be about his religion, since being catholic and going to church is a big part of our lives. For the first time though, I didn't care, all I know was that I loved Eli and whatever his beliefs are didn't matter to me.

"_It was good."_ Eli said with ease

"_Well if you want tips on how to get on their good side, come to me dude."_ Peter said all smug.

"_Peter, that's enough, my parents love Eli stop making him feel uncomfortable."_ I said trying to change the subject.

"_Okay, I'll stop, so what are you having, little Edwards?"_ he asked with his pen and paper on hand.

"_I want two scoops of chocolate chip cookie dough, with whip cream on top, please."_

"_And, I'll have a double fudge brownie, with two scoops of vanilla bean ice cream."_

"_Coming right up."_

Eli and I took our seats at the table next to the window, I guess we were going to eat here; hopefully he wasn't dramatized from dinner.

"_So after this do you still want to go back to my place? And watch a movie?"_ I asked hoping he would say yes.

"_Yeah of course, the night is still young."_ He said, smiling.

Eli then looked at me deviously; he grabbed my hand and asked with curiosity

"_So I'm the first guy you've brought home to meet your parents?"_

Wow I was not expecting that question.

My eyes bashfully looked up at him _"Yes, you are"_

"_I'm honored, it shows that idiot was never worth it" _

Right when I heard the door open, Eli's eyes were instantly distracted,

"_Speak of the devil"_

I didn't know who he was talking about until I looked over my shoulder, it was K.C.

I instantly turned my head back around, avoiding making eye contact with him.

"_Eli, seriously can we not make a big deal every time he's around? We can't avoid the inevitable." _I whispered

"_I'm not, but I can't help it, he just gets under my skin." _He said with irritation

"_Alright, here you go, two scoops of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream with whip cream on top, and a double fudge brownie with two scoops of vanilla bean ice cream, enjoy." _

Peter placed both plates in the middle, knowing that we would want to share each other's dessert.

"_Thanks"_ we both said in unison.

"Anything else I can get you guys?"

"_No"_ I instantly said

"_Alright then, enjoy" _

Peter walked away. I looked at Eli making him focus on me instead of what was behind me. I heard K.C. talking with his friends.

"_Eli lets dig in, don't look mad, stop staring." _I said trying to calm him down and focus on the delicious dessert Peter had just brought to the table.

We both dug in our delicious desserts, how I loved chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. I took a huge bite of Eli's brownie, goodness it was heaven.

"_Calm down Clare, your practically inhaling it"_ Eli said while laughing at the same time.

"_I can't help it, its delicious!"_ I said as I devoured a scoop of ice cream and a big chunk of brownie in my mouth

K.C's voice interrupted _"I see you still like cookie dough ice cream"_

He caught me off guard, I still had cold ice cream and a chunk of brownie in my mouth, I couldn't speak.

"_Are you lost?"_ Eli said, turning his head to K.C. with an ominous stare.

"_Thanks for giving me credit for the assignment, you didn't have to do that."_ K.C. continued to speak, ignoring Eli's question.

I chewed the brownie as fast as possible and then swallowed the huge scoop of ice cream.

Once my mouth was clear, I quickly said _"No problem, but can you please leave us alone." _

"_Seriously dude, no one asked you to come over"_ Eli's eyes filled with fury

K.C. rudely responded back _"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Clare"_

I was not going to let K.C. talk to Eli that way. I quickly stood up from my chair and dragged K.C. to the counter.

"_What is your problem K.C? Seriously just leave me alone."_ I said sternly so he would get the point.

"_Clare, can't you just give me a chance?"_

I turned around and went back to the table. Eli's face looked very upset.

"_Clare lets go now, before I rip his face off"_

Eli set money down on the table; we were quickly exiting the door, until K.C. made one final comment,

"_Sure Clare, pretend you're not in love with me, but by the way your acting, we both know that you're obviously not over me"_

"_Eli, Eli, you have to calm down" _

Peter was holding back Eli from attacking K.C., who seemed to be enjoying Eli's anger.

"_Eli, lets go." _I said pleadingly

"_She doesn't want you, so leave her alone,"_ Eli said angrily

As things couldn't get any worse, Jenna came walking in with Alli, they both had a confused and shocked expression on their face as they saw Peter and Owen acting as a barrier between Eli and K.C.

Alli walked directly to me and asked

"_Clare, what is going on?"_

I didn't want to explain, Jenna shouldn't need to know any details about the situation, so I completely ignored Alli's question

"_Seriously Eli, we have to go, he isn't worth it." _

Eli broke his focus off K.C.

"_That's the problem Clare, he thinks he is" _

He then noticed Alli and Jenna beside me, he pointed to Jenna and continued to yell at K.C.

"_That's the only girl you should be worried about, her and the unfortunate child that is growing inside her. Seriously, stop embarrassing yourself and man up."_

Eli pulled himself out of Peter's grasp and walked out of the Dot. Jenna's eyes were focused on K.C. with a tear running down her face, but of course he avoided eye contact.

"_What did Eli mean by I'm the only girl he should be worried about?"_ she asked while her eyes were still on K.C.

"_I have to go."_ I said as I rushed outside to Eli

Eli was pacing back and forth, shaking his head. He threw his keys on the ground and ran his fingers through his hair with frustration. I didn't know what to say or how to approach him. I stood there in silence for about 5 minutes, until I finally spoke.

"_I'm sorry"_

Eli immediately responded

"_It's not your fault, but I hate him, you seriously have stay to away from him."_ He said with disdain.

All I could do was agree, I didn't want a repeat of last semester. I also didn't want the night to end this way; I slowly walked up to Eli who was leaning against Morty, with his arms folded staring ominously inside the Dot.

"_Should we call it a night?"_ I asked glumly

Eli sighed _"No, of course not, I'm not going to let that idiot ruin our night, we can still go to the video store and get a movie"_

I gave him a kiss on the cheek; he suddenly had a slight smirk on his face. We drove off and rented _The Sixth Sense_, a perfect movie to cuddle to_._ My parents were asleep, so we were able to kiss, but this time I made sure Eli was careful with my neck.Thankfully, K.C. didn't ruin our night and it ended perfectly. The only thing that I was not looking forward to was Monday morning when I would have to face Jenna and explain to her the situation.

The weekend went by quickly, and I was dreading to go to school. Eli was honking the horn, I immediately ran down the stairs grabbed my lunch and went out the door.

"_Good morning"_ I said with a smile

"_Good morning it is"_ Eli said with a mischievous look on his face, he leaned over for a kiss.

We drove to school, and already I was ready to go home, as I got of out the car I heard Alli yell out my name

"_Clare!"_

As I shut the door I turned around hoping Jenna wasn't next to her, thankfully she wasn't.

"_Eli, I'll see you in English, I have to talk to Alli"_

"_Okay, ill see you in a few"_

Eli walked away, and caught up with Adam at the entrance. Alli walked quickly to me and went straight to the interrogation.

"_What happened on Friday?"_

"_Alli,you can't repeat this to Jenna, please"_ I said imploringly

Alli let out a sigh

"_Clare, Jenna is devastated, she feels out of the loop, when you ran out of the Dot on Friday, she tried to get an explanation from K.C. but of course he ignored her, but Owen made a comment that broke her heart."_

"_What did he say?" _I asked with curiosity

"_K.C. doesn't like used goods, he was better off with a girl who can keep her legs closed"_

I couldn't believe Owen, how heartless can a guy get? I quickly explained to Alli the whole situation,

"_K.C. has been asking me to give him another chance, Eli got upset and that's what you saw Friday"_ I said quickly and to the point

Alli's didn't looked surprised

"_We knew it, Jenna already figured that out from Owens comment, but she feels that the feeling is mutual, because of Eli's actions on Friday, we assumed that maybe you two were breaking up."_

I was shocked, how can Alli, who is my best friend think that I would ever do that to a person especially to Jenna?

"_You know I have no interest in K.C. I would be more than happy to get those two back together but it's not up to me and I have to stay out of it completely. I promised Eli I wouldn't even go near K.C. What makes you think I would ever do that to Eli, you know I love him."_ I said defending myself

"_I'm sorry, I was just feeding off the moment and Jenna's anger, she was upset when you ignored her, she felt that the reason why you left so quickly was because you were trying to avoid confrontation."_

I couldn't believe it, this was getting too ridiculous Jenna should know that I would never do that to her. I was the one trying to help them get back together. I had nothing else to say to Alli, all I wanted to do was drop the topic and move forward. If Jenna wanted to think that way then let her be but I was over the drama.

"_Alli, all I want to do is go to class, all I care about is that Eli and I are in good terms."_ I said with reassurance

"_Alright Clare, I'll stop, I will talk to Jenna once she gets to school."_

I walked into English class avoiding any eye contact with K.C. Thankfully Adam agreed to switch with me so I wouldn't have to feel awkward. But of course class went by slowly, I was keeping myself entertained by starting my outline for my next paper. I lost my focus when my eyes were distracted by a piece of paper that slipped off of Eli's notebook and glided to K.C.'s feet.K.C. immediately picked it up and looked at it, he smiled and his eyes wandered to me. I quickly went back to my paper and continued to write. Adam tried to grab Eli's attention because of what K.C. had in his hand. Eli quickly got up from his desk and interrupted the class.

"_Give it to me."_ Eli said with anger

Ms. Dawes paused from her lecture

"_Mr. Goldsworthy, please take your seat, or would you like to visit the principals office?"_

Eli turned back around and sat down. He turned to look at K.C. who was still holding his paper, but looking closely it wasn't a paper, it was too glossy, it was a picture. Why was Eli getting so upset over it? Was it because it was in K.C.'s possession? K.C. kept looking over at me, with a smug expression on his face. Even Adam seemed nervous, what was the big deal?


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

All this time Eli was feeling jealousy over K.C. but I didn't realize that I also had something to feel jealous of. It was more powerful than anything, he didn't choose not to be with her, it was the circumstances, it was death that separated them. K.C. wanted to break up, I had to accept it, but eventually I got over him. It's different with Eli if she would have never died they would still be together; and our relationship would have never existed. Eli has no competition even though he feels like he does, but I definitely do, I have the toughest; her memory.

_**RIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

K.C. got up and walked towards Eli,

"_So, I guess Clare isn't the only girl in your life"_ he said with sarcasm

Eli's eyes were filled with disdain; he immediately snatched the picture from K.C.'s hand

"_Don't you ever touch anything of mine again." _

"_Well I can't make any promises on that."_ K.C. said as he was looking towards me

Eli shook his head and let out his sarcastic smirk

"_Whatever, make a fool out yourself all you want, I'm done"_

Eli grabbed his book bag and headed out the door, Adam nervously looked at me then he continued following Eli. I was standing there, confused, I wanted to ask K.C. what he saw but I couldn't. I quickly shoved my notebook in my bag and started to walk out the door.

"_Aren't you curious?"_ K.C. asked

I was two feet away from the door, I stopped to answer him

"_It's Eli's business"_ is all I could say

K.C. chuckled he continued to speak on the topic

"_Clare you deserve better, I've changed, you don't want a repeat of last year"_

I walked out; K.C. knew that his words got under my skin. I had to know, Adam needed to confirm if it was my worst fear.

Alli was already in homeroom concentrating on her science project. I interrupted her to see if she had spoken to Jenna.

"_Did you talk to Jenna already?"_

Alli stopped what she was doing

"_I did, but she still feels sad, she isn't mad at you or anything, you know its the hormones. Plus you wont have to see her as often since she will be at Next Teen Star this whole week." _

"_Okay, I guess"_ I said with a bothered expression on my face

"_What's wrong Clare? Seriously you don't have to worry about Jenna."_ she said reassuringly

"_It's not Jenna, it's Eli"_

Alli's face looked confused

"_What do you mean? I thought you two were in good terms? What happened?_

As I was about to explain to her, Adam came in walking through the door, he avoided eye contact with me, and took a seat on the other side of the room. Ugh is all I thought, I hate it when he does this, I guess this time I would have to confront Eli about it.

I returned to the conversation I was having with Alli

"_Yeah well, lets just say K.C. isn't the only ex I should be worried about."_

"_Don't tell me he got the names mixed up!" _she said with astonishment

"_No, but in English class, a picture fell out of his notebook and landed in the hands of K.C., and by the looks of Eli, Adam and K.C. it had to be a picture of Julia"_

"_Clare, but you can't really get mad at him for it, what are you going to say? I forbid you to have any memory of your dead ex-girlfriend?"_

Alli had a point, she was an important person in his life, but I couldn't help but to feel this way. What was I supposed to do? I'm jealous of a ghost.


End file.
